the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
King Lionel
King Lionel, formerly Prince Lionel, was the son of Bors the Elder and younger brother to Sir Bors. He and Bors were imprisoned by King Claudas in the Terre Deserte, in Berry, for most of their young lives until Bors escaped and became a knight for King Arthur of Britannia. Arthur helped Bors the Elder attack Berry and rescue Lionel. When confronted with the choice of saving his own brother, or saving a woman named Lady Bertilak, Bors chose the chivalrous option and saved the woman. Lionel was angry with Bors for not saving his own brother, who had to be saved by Lancelot du Lac instead. His hatred for Bors worsened when Claudas killed their father, King Bors, after Bors the Younger spared the evil king's life out of honour. After King Hoel killed Claudas, Lionel became king of Vannes but would later join King Arthur on his quest to space aboard Camelot. Description Personality Lionel is hateful of those he believes have personally wounded him, including his own brother Sir Bors but Bors still wants a brotherly relationshipPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Family * Bors the Elder - father * Sir Lancelot - cousin Sir Bors Main article: Sir Bors Lionel holds deep resentment of his brother, ever since Sir Bors chose to rescue a woman, Lady Bertilak, instead of Lionel. He is intent on killing those that he believes deserve it, especially those that have done him personal harm and is unlikely to show any mercyPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Traits Fighting Though he is not so tough, Lionel is no slouch in fisticuffs. History Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 After he united much of Britannia under his rule, King Arthur had made plans to further his domain with Ireland and Scotland. His allies, however, had to return to their own lands in Gaul to counter their rival king Claudas of Berry. King Hoel of Brittany was the guardian to Arthur's sister, Anna, and he would attack Claudas head on. Anna went to Vannes where Arthur had landed with his knights and she joined him in the attack against Claudas' rearPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. Sir Bors explained how the land had been laid waste by King Uther and the Knights Templar, pushing Anna to suspect there had been witches here once. She got into a theological argument with Bors and Arthur before three people appeared on the horizon, fleeing guardsmen. The group came under attack and Sir Bors could only save one of the people fleeing so he chose to rescue the damsel, Lady Clare Bertilak, rather than his own brother, Prince Lionel. Lionel was almost killed but the third escapee, Sir Lancelot, slew the guard attacking Lionel. Guinevere was instantly suspicious of Lady Bertilak due to her unusual advances on Sir Bors. She reported that she was held captive by King Claudas due to her beauty. She requests Sir Bors swear an oath to protect her and Sir Bors, unable to refuse such a request for his honour, agrees. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered manPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercy. Notes Britt's Commentary "Prince Lionel is very loosely based on Sir LionelSir Lionel article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. where he actually became a Knight of the Round Table." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:French Characters